Happy Birthday
by CsillaDream
Summary: Today is Haine's birthday and Takanari wants to make it special; especially since she has a date with Shizumasa later in the day. Will Takanari s feelings ever be returned? This is before Haine's confession, by the way


Today is a very important day; a vital day to make her fall for me instead of him. Takanari Togu has come in second to his younger twin brother, Shizumasa since they were seven. The blunette grew tired of being in his younger brother's shadow; everything he accomplished was added onto Shizumasa's accomplishments.

"Takanari-sama… Haine-san is waiting for you," Toya, a loyal servant to Takanari and on occasion a forced accomplice of Shizumasa.

Takanari fixed his hair quickly before sneaking out; today was Haine's birthday, he was ordered not to leave the house especially since Haine had plans with Shizumasa tonight. He only had a few hours to sneak out and give Haine a special 'date' with him. The blunette ducked behind a tree, waiting for the guards to turn a corner before he slipped over the fence landing right behind the brunette girl waiting beside the gate.

"Takana—"

He cut her off by covering her mouth with one of his hands and muttering, "Hush… this is supposed to be a secret,"

His hand dropped to his side as a smile slowly formed on his face; "Ready?"

Haine smiled, nodding her head; the duo walked away from the prison Takanari was supposed to be in.

**Takanari's P.O.V.:**

Haine looked _amazing_: her orange-tinted brown hair laid flat under a large light blue squishy hat; her bangs had been clipped to the side; she was wearing a pair of tight jeans that hugged her feminine curves and a short light blue baby-doll dress to match the hat.

"So is that what you're wearing for Shizumasa?" I asked, regretting instantly that I had asked.

"No, I was planning on wearing something else." I stopped walking and stared at her back for a bit until she turned around.

"Is something wrong, Takanari-sama?" She asked when she saw my reaction to her answer.

"No, you just surprised me…" I muttered walking up to the side of her leading her, the rest of the way to what I had planned.

Right before the turn to the cake shop that she's always talking about going to (but never had the money to go to) I stepped in front of her: "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah…" She replied, tilting her head to the side.

I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out a sheet of cloth that I had stolen from my mother's sewing box; she eyed it and me with mild curiosity. I leaned forward a bit carefully tying it around her head so it covered her eyes as I whispered, "Don't worry… I'm right here."

I gripped her hand securely before guiding her safely around the corner then across the street. I slowly opened the cake shop door; I had already asked that no one greet us verbally at the door. I nodded to the waitress that came to meet us at the door; she led us to a table.

"Okay Haine, sit down…" I instructed her as I slid a chair right under her.

She sat down uneasily but seemed to relax when she felt a cool hard wooden seat beneath her.

"So when can I take off this blindfold?" She asked a childish giggle as she looked around blindly.

I leaned forward and slowly slid my hands across both of her cheeks towards the back of her head; I could feel her breathing hitch as I untied the clothes covering her eyes. I smiled when I saw her bright, curiosity-filled eyes; she looked around and gasped: "T-This i-is—?"

"Yeah, the cake shop you've been talking about for a month…" I chuckled, waving one of the waitresses over.

I ordered two slices of the cake that I had picked out last night before they closed and then we ordered drinks.

"Oo~ this sounds good… Can I have the mango tea?" Haine asked the waitress, who nodded before glancing at me.

"Same here," I smiled at Haine, who blushed feverishly.

The waitress disappeared; Haine leaned across the table asking, "So is this why you wanted to see me?"

"Pretty much… Happy Birthday, Haine." I leaned across the table as well, kissing her cheek before sitting back and watching her react.

She looked like a chibi cherry with hair; I laughed at the imagery of what popped in my head.

"So why did you have to sneak out though?" She asked quietly, as the drinks arrived.

I took a sip before I replied, "Because Shizumasa didn't want me ruining his so-called 'date' with you," solemnly.

She sipped her drink quietly as I thought back to what I had overheard a couple days ago…

_-Flashback-_

"_Haine," pinning the girl I was in love with underneath him, "let's celebrate your birthday together… I'll take you out and forget about him." He added with a slight disgust at the mention of me._

_I stood quietly outside the room before walking off; the next few days leading up to her birthday I made sure to leave her with a choice of seeing me before she went to see Shizumasa, she said 'yes'._

_-Flashback Over-_

I smiled, glad she agreed; I looked over at her thinking she must be thinking the same thing because a slow smile appeared across her usually lively features. Our cake arrived just as I asked her, "Are you glad you're here with me?"

"Yes!" She giggled, eyeing the cake with delight.

The cake I had asked to get served first was a simple angel food cake (although I'm not a huge fan of sugary foods) decorated on top with simple cool whip, a thin solid chocolate spiral underneath a strawberry which had been sliced in half. She ate a forkful and smiled; "I'm glad you like it, Haine…" I smiled, taking a bite of the cake slice.

It was pretty good for a slice of cake…

**Haine's P.O.V.:**

_This cake is sooooo good!_ I squealed inwardly to prevent Takanari-sama from staring at me confused; I carefully eyed him finally taking in his appearance (at least from the torso up). His hair looked as if it had been brushed down to a calmer appearance; he wore a dark red scarf loosely around his neck and a black blazer both which covered a white polo shirt. To be honest, though I had a hard time admitting it completely, I love Takanari-sama more than Shizumasa-sama; _curse my incompetents of being fully honest! (A)_

I heard a familiar laugh from across the table; I calmed down looking over at him to see him laughing. When he saw me looking at him, he tried to cover it up with his hand and by looking away.

"Sorry… the face you were making was utterly adorable," It was when he said things like this that I fell more in love with him.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Unknown to the couple, a phone call had been placed from the Togu residence to Otomiya's household. Shizumasa had seen his older brother sneak out; tired from the leukemia he cancelled his date finally letting his brother, who didn't deserve to be his 'shadow' win. He still loved the lively brunette but knowing that his brother and she loved one another was enough for now at least…

…

Meanwhile the couple finished their slice of cake, Takanari had asked Haine if she wanted the rest of the cake; she kindly declined, just glad that she was able to spend the beginning of her birthday with the person she loves the most.

"Taka…Taka…" Takanari turned his attention to the stuttering behind him; Haine had stopped walking.

He walked back to her, standing in front of her; thinking she was cold he wrapped his scarf around her neck and then placed his blazer on her shoulder. He smiled down at her, hoping she would stop stuttering.

**Haine's P.O.V.:**

_Dammit… why can't I just say his name without a '–sama' at the end?_ I lost my thought when I felt something warm wrap around by neck followed by warmth on my shoulders. I looked up to see Takanari smiling gently down at me; I smiled back at him, grabbing his hand and turning to face him. I squeezed his hand as I spoke: "Takanari," I paused to prevent myself from adding the 'sama' at the end, "Thank you for today" I added blushing.

His eyes widened a little before he pulled me into an embrace; I hid my face in his chest until I felt him pull me away slightly. His face lowered, closer to mine asking in a low somewhat husky voice: "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

I was surprised he asked; I nodded my head, afraid if I spoke that my voice would crack. The kiss was so gentle and heartwarming but at the same time made something tug at my chest. He pulled away slowly but not far enough to prevent our breaths from clashing. I could feel his breath brush against my cheek; his face was tinted with a small pink blush and I'm sure my face mimicked his.

"Takanari… There's something I should tell you," I whispered, wanting deep down to get another kiss like that.

I buried my face again to gain some confidence; I felt his arms tighten a little around me as if he didn't want to let me go. I smiled for a bit before I looked up again and I confessed: "I love you and only you."


End file.
